flying
by lizzington.life
Summary: Lena is scared of flying except when she is with Kara


**Flying**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **rating** : K or T

 **disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi excuse my grammar but English isn't my first language and i have no beta reader. I am still at season 1, so I don't know if it's the best idea to start writing right now but let's give it a try. Oh and Lena knows Kara is supergirl.

 **Note 2:** that's a collection of supercorp prompts, I found on tumblr. The ranting will change but you'll always find the individual rating at the beginning.

you can also always leave prompts, if you want to.

 **Prompt** : Lena is scared of flying except when she is with Kara.

Lena Luthor is the CEO of L-corp. That's the reason why she always has to attend some boring meetings with some old guys who were trying to bring her down.

She'll have a meeting in Portland tomorrow and because that's about one thousand kilometers away, she has to fly. She has a lot of money so it's no problem for her, to use a private jet. The problem however is that's she's terrified of flying. Whenever she had to go on a plane she always got a panic attack and started crying. But of course no one knew about that, not even her girlfriend. It's Lena Luthor after all.

So at this moment she was sitting in her jet, already scared for it to finally move. They still had about one hour left before their take off and Lena tried her best to distract herself.

She started playing a stupid phone game, Kara recommended. It's about some candy and a fairy. Kara is such a dork. But she loves that dork.

' Hey Kar. We're about to take off now '

' Okay, love you Lee. Have a safe flight! '

She smiled, put her phone back into her pocket and the plane started.

xxx

Two days later.

She opened their apartment door with a heavy sigh. The door flung open and Kara turned and stood from the couch and hurried towards her. Not even a second later Lena had her arms full of her. Kara hugged her tightly around the neck and buried her head in her neck. Lena chuckled and put her own arms around her middle.

They stood like that for some time before Kara pulled her further into their apartment. They found their place on the same spot where Kara sat only minutes before. She pulled Lena onto her lap and encircled her in her arms. Lena pressed herself as close to Kara as possible.

"Hey Lee, you wanna go flying with me? It's a beautiful night, it's not too cold. We could go stargazing."

Lena immediately panicked and pushed herself off her girlfriend. "No, no! We should just watch a movie"

As soon as the words left her mouth she could see the hurt written over Kara's face.

" Okay ... " she tried to get up but Lena held her back. "No wait please." Kara looked at her, signaling her to continue " It's not like I am don't care about your interests. It's just that i already flew today" , she lied.

"You sure that's what that is about?" Kara teased her.

Lena sighed dramatically and fell back into Kara's lap. I should probably just tell her.

"Well I wasn't honest with you. The truth is I am afraid of flying." She started shyly. "I don't know why, but I am always afraid that it will crash and then I would die. Only the thoughts about flying makes me cry. I always get panic attacks while I am on a plane. I would love to fly with you to see the stars or feel the fresh air against my skin but I don't think I can do it."

Kara's eyes welled up with tears as she listened to Lena's story. "No don't cry Babe." Lena calmed her down.

"Why did you never tell me? I would have helped you and I would have never suggested it." came her sad reply.

Lena made sure Kara was alright before they cuddled up on the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence. "Hey Kar?" The blonde looked down at her girlfriend. "Could we ... could we maybe try it?" Kara grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

xxx

"Lee, are you sure? I don't want to force you into something you don't feel comfortable with."

"Yeah don't worry." Lena tried to convince her even though she was shaking. "I promise you I will never drop you. Not in a million years. I will protect you and I will keep you safe." Lena's heart melted at that.

"You can open your eyes now, you know?" , Kara chuckled. She kept her promise and held Lena as tight as possible. She slowly opened one eye and peeked around. There were tons of stars sparkling and shining. She let out a gasp and opened her other eye. She quickly forgot that they were flying at all because she chose to concentrate on the stars or on Kara.

As Kara noticed her girlfriend's calm heartbeat she smiled to herself.

They spent about one hours flying around, stargazing and touching the sea.

Once they landed, Lena grinned from ear to ear. "Kara that was truly amazing!"

"Told you" Kara laughed and picked her up. She pressed her lips to Lena's and moaned into her mouth as their tongues met. Lena didn't even realize that Kara flew them over to their bedroom before she was softly pushed onto the mattress.

The kissed quickly grew more passionate and their hands roamed over the other ones body. Kara pulled Lena's blouse off to kiss her bare skin. She dropped a sweet kiss onto her stomach and caressed her skin with her hands.

Next was Kara's shirt so Lena could feel her skin on hers as well. She kissed along Kara's jaw to her neck.

xxx

"Oh god I love you Kara" Lena said breathlessly and pulled Kara on top of her to hold her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, burying one hand into her hair.

"I love you too, Lee"

They were tangled into each other's arms as they calmly fell asleep.

After that night they kinda developed a routine. Kara started to take Lena flying with her as often as possible. By doing that Lena's fear got a lot better. She was still scared to go onto a plane but whenever she was with Kara she felt completely safe. Whenever she flew with Kara she felt totally at ease.


End file.
